the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Loseing a firend part 2
Hyena117http://puppyinmypocketsmash.deviantart.com/journal/Losing-a-friend-Part-1-474637278 *Wan't to roleplay part two *6:37Firefly1Umm... okay? *Who will be Ghira? *6:37Demon Lady GiuloreenI will *6:37Firefly1Okay, I will be Milda and Xytrana *And I promised to my dA friend to put in part 2 too *iit in* *it in* *Her OC is called Katie and I will RP as her *Okay, let's get started *Who's first? *6:40Hyena117Liam X: Wait are we seriously fighting cause I did not wan't to be ana's friend? *6:40Firefly1Xytrana* *It's about Xytrana, but you say for short 'ana *6:41Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: Yes *6:41Hyena117*One of the battle droids turns around fires it's blaster at ghirahim a few times *+* *6:41Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *does a diamond forcefield* *6:42Hyena117Liam X: ................ I have lost hope in the next generation. *6:42Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: Now let's forget about this foolishness and go talking to Xyt' *6:42Hyena117Liam X: says the guy hat randomly started fighting me *that* *6:43Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: I was jusrt angry you made Xytrana sad *just* *6:45Hyena117Liam X: so......you tried to kill me. *Liam X: Ogre that *6:45Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: Sorry, I missed to be an evil demon *Ghirahim: The problem is about THIS, you made Xytrana getting down *Ghirahim: You know Xytrana isn't that normal when she loses a friend *6:47Hyena117Liam X: well look this is stupid.I have no idea why i have a sword or where did I get the money to buy a 100 droids. *dropd smy sword and walks off* *6:47Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *facepalm* *6:47Firefly1Xytrana: *appears in front of Liam X smiling* *6:48Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *quietly* Yeeees! *6:48Hyena117Liam X:How the hell did you do that? *6:48Firefly1Xytrana: ;A; *flies away* *6:49Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *quietly* Nooo *6:49Hyena117Liam X: I was just wonderi-aw forget it. I am going to milda's house. *6:49Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *puls Liam X* WHY THE DEMON DIAMOND DO YOU SAID THAT IN FRONT OF XYT?! *6:50Firefly1(I love how you RP as Ghirahim! ) *6:50Demon Lady Giuloreen(Thanks! ^w^) *6:50Hyena117Liam X:Fool not my fault she is so sensitve *(Ikr) *6:50Firefly1Xytrana: *far away* I heard you! *6:51Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: She has problems, OK? She's not that "sensitive" *6:51Hyena117Liam X: I did no expect her to act like that. *Liam X: I just asked "hey how did teleport like that" and she cried *6:52Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *Ghirahim: URRGH *6:52Hyena117Liam X:Anyways i'm going *still is in ghirahim's grip* oh crap *6:53Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *covers Liam X's mouth* No cussing! *Ghirahim: *hisses with the tongue out* *6:53Hyena117*a tri doid turns toward ghirahim ad fires it's gun that can beak threw almost anything* *Liam X: *muffled* That was not cussing *6:54Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *does a diamond forcefield* *Ghirahim: Shut up *6:54Hyena117*Tri droid's gun breaks threw it* *6:55Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *gulps* *Ghirahim: *throws Liam X down* *Ghirahim: *to himself* Don't be afraid, fabulous demon! *gets two swords* *6:57Hyena117Liam X: *spits in his face* *6:57Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!! *(Lol!) *6:57Firefly1(XDDDDDD) *6:57Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *attacks the Tri droid like a ninja* *6:57Hyena117Liam X:*Kicks his crotch and gets up and contuies walking away* *wow guys are fast typers *6:58Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: *cuts the Tri droid over 9000 pieces* *6:59Hyena117*all the spider droids turn and fires there guns until they brake threw Ghirahim's sheild* *A battle droid commander:your under aresst *7:00Demon Lady GiuloreenGhirahim: Helloooooo I'm from Zelda, not from your series, I can't be on arest with YOU! *snaps his fingers then teleports away* *in YOU!* *7:01Hyena117One of the spider droids: 0_0 *7:02Firefly1*somewhere else* *Milda: *staying there* *7:03Hyena117Liam X: Hey *7:03Firefly1Milda: Hi *7:04Hyena117Liam X: *kisses her* girahim is crazy *7:04Firefly1Milda: Yes... what did he do? *7:05Hyena117Liam X try to kill me over something dumb *7:05Firefly1Milda: What "something dumb"? *7:06Hyena117Liam X ana teleported in front of me and I was like "hey how did you do that" *7:06Firefly1Milda: I'm sure Xytrana has special powers not only flying *7:06Hyena117Liam X: oh it was powers *7:07Demon Lady Giuloreen(I didn't know she can teleport! O.O) *7:07Hyena117(yesturday was funny) *7:07Firefly1(She can XD) *Xytrana: *flies here* Hi Milda! *Milda: Yay! *hugs her*